Banana Farm
The Banana Farm is the only tower that has nothing to do with actually popping bloons. This tower made its debut in BTD4. The tower generates income every round, the amount depending on what upgrades you have purchased. The Banana Farm itself generates 80 money per round and costs $850 on Easy, $1000 on Medium, $1080 on Hard and $1200 on Inpoppable. It even gives money during Apopalypse Mode. It is generally a good idea to buy these early in the game, as you will get a bigger payoff. The Healthy Bananas premium upgrade gives the player 1 life per Banana Farm upgrade, per round. For example, if in BTD4, the player has 2 Banana Farm's that are both fully upgraded with the 4th upgrade (Banana Research Facility), they will get 8 lives at the end of each round. If the player saves up enough lives, even a MOAB-Class Bloon can be let through and still leave the player with spare lives. Banana Farm Button.png|The Button of the Banana Farm Banana Farm.png|The Banana Farm and all its upgrades. B-F to D-M.png|The Banana Farm is twice as big as a regular tower. BTD4 The Banana Farm is bigger than other towers, even in its first form. There is a hut on the left side of the tower, and the hut is big as a regular tower. There is a field to the right of the hut, colored brown. Then there is a banana tree, right in the middle of the field. Upgrades Cost: Easy/Medium/Hard *More Bananas: Generates 120 money. Costs $340/$400/$430. *Banana Plantation: Generates 250 money. Costs $1020/$1200/$1295. *Banana Republic: Generates 500 money. Costs $2125/$2500/$2700. *Banana Research Facility (or B.R.F), Generates 2000 money per round and needs to be unlocked before using. It costs $8500/$10000/$10800. BTD5 The tower was completely reworked in BTD5; now it drops banana pickups 4 times a round (80 money max, or 120 once you obtain Valuable Bananas), collect them with your mouse before they disappear. They last 10 seconds (20 with Long Life Bananas) and each banana pickup is worth 20 money (or $30 with Valuable Bananas). 'Upgrades' Path 1 #More Bananas: $255/$300/$325/$360 #*Generates 6 bananas per round. #*120 money per round without Valuable Bananas #*180 money per round with Valuable Bananas. #Banana Plantation: $1190/$1400/$1510/$1680 #*Generates 13 bananas per round #*260 money per round without Valuable Bananas #*390 money per round with Valuable Bananas. #Banana Republic: $2720/$3200/$3455/$3840 #*Generates 25 bananas per round #*500 money per round without Valuable Bananas #*750 money per round with Valuable Bananas. #*Keep in mind, however, that buying this upgrade will prevent the purchase of Monkey Bank or Banana Investments Advisory for this tower. #Banana Research Facility: $11900/$14000/$15120/$16800 #*Generates 10 crates of bananas each round. #*2,000 money per round without Valuable Bananas #*3,000 money per round with Valuable Bananas #*This upgrade is unlocked at Rank 36. Due to the greater returns provided by the higher upgrades, it is wise to upgrade a Banana Farm as early into each game as possible. Path 2 #Long Life Bananas: $425/$500/$540/$600 #*Bananas will last 20 seconds before disappearing. #Valuable Bananas: $3400/$4000/$4320/$4800 #*Increases the value of each banana/box of bananas by 50%. It is advisable to purchase this upgrade only if the player intends to pursue Path 2 or has already maxed out the Path 1 upgrade. This is so because it gives an additional $1000 income by using only $4500 money. #Monkey Bank: $3570/$4200/$4535/$5040 #*The Monkey Bank will no longer drop bananas, but instead generates money throughout the round, which is placed in your "bank account," separate from that of other Monkey Banks. Creates 450 money per round plus 10% interest. You may withdraw this fund at any time, and the bank will hold up to $5000. This will also lock the purchase of Banana Republic or Banana Research Facility for this tower, however. Purchasing More Bananas/Banana Plantation will make the bank generate slightly more money (+ $40/$180 per round). #Banana Investments Advisory: $4675/$5500/$5940/$6600 #*Increased money generated to 1000 per round, increases interest to 20%, and increases the maximum held at a time to $20000 per round. Purchasing More Bananas/Banana Plantation will make the bank generate slightly more money (+ $40/$180 per round). This upgrade is unlocked at rank 36. The following table shows how much money the Monkey Bank and the Banana Investments Advisory generate before the maximum is reached: : Bloons TD 5 Mobile In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, the upgrades are the exact same as in the online version of Bloons TD 5, but each upgrade gives half the bananas they normally give with double income for each banana (or crate from Banana Research Facility). So More Bananas will only give you 3 bananas, but each banana is worth $40 rather than $20. The reason is probably that it is harder to tap bananas to collect them as opposed to simply dragging your mouse over them on the online version. Bloons Monkey City Main article: Banana Farm (BMC) The Banana Farm has two forms in Monkey City. Initially, it is only available as a city building. It occupies a 2x2 space and provides City Cash over time, requiring one hour to fill to its capacity no matter its upgrade level. In order to use banana farms in-game, one must first build the Micro Agriculture Development Building , available at level 15. The number of farms you have will be dependent on the amount of city farms you you have (upgrading them to level 2 will have no effect on the in-game farms). In Monkey City, the Banana Farm and each of its upgrades provide a 50% greater amount in rewards compared to past versions of Bloons Tower Defense. This means each banana provides $30, each box of bananas $300, the Monkey Bank 675 + 10% each round, and have a capacity of $7500 instead of $5000, and the Banana Investments Advisory 1500 + 20% each round, with a capacity of $30,000 instead of $20,000. The upgrade Valuable Bananas will increase the reward to $45 and $450 for bananas and boxes, respectively. As with most towers in Monkey City, the cost of building on non-hardcore difficulty is the same as medium difficulty in BTD5. Strategy Strategy 1 Note: Dart Training Facility Level 3 might help a lot. Buy banana farms as early as you can. Upgrade each of these to 1/0 right after you buy them, and repeat until you think you have enough farms (3 to 6 is usually good). Upgrade each of the 1/0 farms to 2/0. Using a Village may help to lower prices. Upgrade each of the 2/0 farms to 3/0. Check if you can sell all but one farm to upgrade that one to a Banana Research Facility (4/1), which is worth it. This "pays" itself on a single round. This means the difference between buy and sell prices is evened in one round. Keep buying more farms while also strenghtening your defenses. A Banana Farm is self-sustaining (that is, after the initial purchase it will provide enough money to pay for its own upgrades) on the following schedule (assuming that the Banana Farm is originally purchased at Round 0, and not accounting for Valuable Bananas): Interestingly, the marginal increase in difficulty is greater in the escalation from Easy to Medium than it is from Medium to Hard. However, if a player has the total cost of the Banana Farm available up-front, as depicted in the table below, a player can recoup the expense of a fully-upgraded banana farm as shown: With the Valuable Bananas upgrade, the recoupment schedule for a fully-upgraded Banana Research Facility is as follows: Thus, a player who purchases and fully upgrades a Banana Farm (4/2) on Round 0 in Easy will have the tower "paid off" in Round 7 and will begin making a "profit" in Round 8. Note that all of the above numbers assume that the tower is not within range of a Monkey Village, which reduces costs by approximately 10%. One financially wise strategy is to purchase a Monkey Village, put a Banana Farm (or multiple Banana Farms) in range, fully upgrade each Banana Farm, and then sell the Monkey Village. Strategy 2 Buy this as soon as you can. upgrade to More Bananas, then buy 1 more. Upgrade them both to banana plantation, then keep making them until you have 11. Then sell all but one and upgrade to 4/2. Keep buying until you have 11. Then get a 2/4 banana bank each round. when they reach 20000, get money, sell, and place a 4/2 bannana farm. Works best on clock and bloontonium lab. Trivia *If you are playing with Double Cash Mode enabled, you can use a Dart Monkey and build a Banana Farm before Round 1 begins. *In Deflation Mode, the Banana Farm is disabled. However, you can still use it (if you have enough money) by pressing its hotkey (V). They will generate bananas/crates/money in banks, but picking up the bananas/crates/money in banks will not give you any money. **Hotkey banana farms were fixed and does not work anymore. **You can also get a Banana Farm if you slide your cursor under the Monkey Apprentice when you cannot see the Banana Farm icon and you may be able to click the Banana Farm. However this does not always work. *The Banana Farm is the only source of reliable income in Apopalypse Mode. *You need about 14 Banana Research Facilities to buy a fully upgraded Sun God every round in Easy, or 9 if Valuable Bananas is purchased. *The Banana Farm is the only tower without an ability. *Due to Monkey Village's High Energy Beacon, this is the only tower that doesn't attack. **This also makes it the only tower (other than the COBRA, exclusive to BTD Battles Mobile) to not have an upgrade that allows it to pop Lead Bloons. *Unless you are planning to play in Freeplay Mode, in BTD5 the basic tower stops being worth it at round 39 on easy, round 52 on medium, and round 71 on hard. *The Banana Farm is better in BTD5. The list of reasons: **The upgrade Banana Plantation in BTD4 gets 250 cash every round. In BTD5 gets 260 cash (280 in iOS). **With Valuable Bananas you can grow up the reward to 150%. **With Banana Investments Advisory, you can get to 20000 cash waiting 8-9 rounds (and 7 rounds to earn its cost), and buying 5 you can get 100000, enough to earn a Temple of the Monkey God. A Banana Research Facility will give you that money in 7 or 10 rounds (and 9 or 11 rounds to earn its cost). **When the player lacks of money, and the player needs to place Road Spikes in Bloons TD 4 the player has to wait in the end of the round. But in Bloons TD 5, in that time, the bananas are produced and the player can use the Road Spikes immediately. This is the reason that Faster Production is not the same price with Bigger Stacks ,for the Spike Factory. *If you have the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade in BTD5, each (4,2) or (2,4) banana farm gives you 7 lives each round. (1 from the tower itself, 4 from the path with 4 upgrades (5) and 2 from the other path (7). *All the BTD4 upgrades to the Banana Farm became upgrades for path 1 in BTD5. *The Banana Investments Advisory or the Monkey Bank is useful if you have Dartling Guns. *In Bloons TD Battles and Bloons Monkey City, the Banana Farm has been buffed so that each regular banana gives 30 money, each box of bananas gives 300 money, and with Valuable Bananas, they give 45 money per banana and 450 money per crate. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, you can tap on them to give money. They give twice the amount, but half times each round. However, this is worth it for the Banana Plantation and the Banana Republic because it is rounded up. *Ironically, even though it doesn't attack bloons, it has a pop count on BTD5. *Right-clicking above a Banana Farm and moving the cursor outside the window will still collect the bananas, as the game (as with any SWF file) will assume the mouse is still where it previously was. *In Bloons TD 5 iOS, if a farm is upgraded during a round, it will not change the quantity of what it produces, only the value. This glitch can be exploited by upgrading a farm to 3-2, starting the round on regular speed and quickly upgrading it to 4-2. this will cause it to generate 13 Banana Crates instead of Banana Bunches, earning the player 5200 cash or 7800 if Valuable bananas is bought. The profit gained from this exploit is greater than the loss made from selling it if a Monkey Village is used, allowing the player to sell farms, build 3-2 farms, start the round and rapidly upgrade all of them to 4-2 every round (except on very short rounds, like Round 24, 46, 60, etc.) thus generating a massive amount of profit from an exceptionally low number of Banana Research Facilities. After awhile, the process will become too tedious (unless you are playing on a map with very little land for farmsArchipelago) and you can just build up permanant farms. *In Bloons Monkey City, Banana Investments Advisory is the only 4th tier upgrade that does not require a specialty building to unlock for research. Category:Towers Category:Banana Farm Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City